My little sisters world
by TheBookAngel
Summary: What if Chaos had three sisters? Sorry, first chaper is the second chapter.


**I am like totally sorry for how late this chapter is. I was thinking of discontinuing this story then when I was cleaning out my inbox I was shocked by the number of subscription and alerts. I thought no-one liked my crazy stories but then I was encouraged to submit this half chapter. Hope you like!**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO or M.C. Hammer**

Thalia's P.O.V

I had track down a deer today. It snowed and all the hunters save me got a cold. I had to get something to eat and this deer was fat, and it looked soo good but it gave me trouble. Just then a man appered in front of the deer and scared it off. I sighed and turned to the man and narrowed my eyes, he was wearing baggy M.C. hammer pants and some 'gangsta bling' he also a grafiti hoody(that was wayy to big) and a graffiti hat that he had turned to the left. At first thought Apollo but his eyes weren't bright blue they were dark with stars and planets. He turned to me and smiled as if I was an old friend,"Hey! Thalia isn't it? My older sis' kid, must say you look an awful lot like Zeus. I promised her I wouldn't talk to you but she can stuff it."

"I heard that." A voice boomed

"Crap. G2G TTFN." and with that he vanished

"Sister's kid? Crazy."

The a flash of silver light came behind me. I turned and my lady Artemis put her hand on my shoulder,"Thalia I promised your mother I would talk to you about this... Zeus was fooling around with Choas' sister and your the product!" she said the last part quickly then blew in a cazzo and popped a party popper over my head as if it was a party

"WHAT!"

Artemis frowned,"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yea but really. Wheres the camaras?"

With another bang the guy; Chaos (I was having trubble thinking of this guy as the creator) was hanging upside down from a tree,"Yo, Artemis is my face sparkling yet?"

"No, you just look sick,"

"Dang it! WHOAH!" He screams like a girl I thought as he fell from the tree

I had to hold back laughter as he walked over to us his M.C. hammer pants ripped and his face caked with dirt and leaves sticking in his hat,"Thalia its true."

We backed away slowly Artemis whispered to me,"Do you want to find out how to teleport now?"

"Why?"

"Because his crazy might be contagious."

"Okay. How?"

"Close your eyes focus on a place and imagine a bright light, in this case imagine my cabin okay?"

"Yep."

I closed my eyes and thought to the Artemis Cabin with its silver walls and wide glass windows and then I thought of a bright white flash. I opened my eyes and stubled slightly, Artemis caught me and told me with practice it would get easier. At the moment I felt my true form I felt more powerful than I had ever felt, but I was interupted by a gasp. Phoebe had just come in to see me standing in the middle of the Artemis cabin in a flash of light,"I can totally explain."

"Go ahead Thalia."

I thought for a second,"Maybe I can't explain but I need you to tell the hunters that I won't be around for a while."

She nodded. I turned and ran out the door and into Annabeth,"I wanted to see you."

"I was looking for you. Chiron said the hunters were here. Listen the gods have abolished the mist and now."

I snorted, even the gods weren't _that_ dense,"Yea right then why arn't there mortals in the camp?"

"Because we're protected. Their just looking." she pointed to the top of half-blood hill where a group of mortals tried to get in by banging on the barrier.

"Okay. But I have something to tell you." I recounted everything from my meeting with Chaos to my quick lesson on how to teleport with Artemis.

"So your a goddess."

"Yep."

"So isn't it like illeagal to be talking to me? You know, ancient laws."

"I guess not because those laws were made by Zeus and since Chaos is my uncle... I don't think I have to follow those rules."

Then a shreak came from the Hades cabin. Then calmly walking out was Chaos. Me and Annabeth shared the same thought and we ran over. In the Cabin a DVD was cluched in Nico's hand and he was rocking back and forth with an horrified expression muttering things like, Never Unsee. I poked him and he screamed and then with a deathy quiet voice he said,"Daddy says the stork brings babies but...but..." he then started spazzing out. Annabeth calmed him down and asked why he was so on the edge, then he waved the disk: _Chaos' step by step guide to the birds and the bees._ Annbeth put in the disk and we began watching; it couldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Me and Annabeth were curled on the floor ready to die but at that moment in a flash of light a lady appeared. Her dress was a pure white that stood out against the black of the room. She went straight to Nico's side,"My poor baby." she stroked his hair back,"What happened?" Nico pointed at the DVD player. She immedietly reilised and sat me and Annabeth on the bed and then she slapped Nico,"Oi!"

She took out a cazzo and blew it,"I'm your mommy Nico!" Then she popped a party popper.(what is with these people and cazzos) Then Chaos stuck his head in the window and said,"Its true! And im your uncle!" The lady simply took out a tranquilizer and shot him. He fell instantly.

"Rino tranquillizer. Only thing that shuts him up." I looked at her strange,"You have any better ideas?"I had to give her that,"Annabeth," she handed Annabeth a necklace with a almost clear stone,"This will give you immortality if you wear it for 3 years of your life. Gift from your mother You should take it, Percy is immortal."

"What?"

"Dont worry her was born immortal."

"What?"

"Hey guys." Percy just walked into the room and Annabeth tackled him,

"Why didn't you tell me you were immortal." she said between punches

The lady whispered to me,"Would now be a good time to tell her he didn't know?"

"Yeah," I whispered back

"Whoa I didn't even know. I know who my parents are."

"You do but not the whole truth." another voice said from the door.

**Half Chapter...Done!**

**Peps please tell me what could happen next. If I get a good enough comment or PM I will do that.**

**Love y'all, (even more to the ones who comment and Alert!)**

**~Love Luna~**

**P.S. All who comment and Alert here's your virtual cookies and I will name you wonderful people next chapter. (::) Peace!**


End file.
